Repeat
by Blank The Snivy
Summary: For me, there are four steps to solving problems. Those are the only four steps I need and I always repeat them.


Load

Aim

Fire

Repeat

Those are my four steps to solving most of my problems. Very simple really, especially if you're a guy like me. Hell, those four steps have not only solved my problems, they've even saved my life. Some people might think that's weird. Some may think it's horrifying. To me, it's an everyday thing. A smirk forms across my white furred muzzle. I pull back the bolt of my black sniper rifle as a spent bullet casing flies out, before the casing could even hit the floor I already had another bullet out and slammed it home into the sniper.

Load

My day had started out normally I suppose. I woke up in the bed of my wonderful two floored building, took a shower, put my hat on, went to a café for some extravagant coffee, and then went here. Would you like to know exactly where 'here' is? Alright then. Right now I am seated facing out an unfinished office building on its thirteenth floor. A cold breeze blew by, soothing my nerves as I looked down the scope of my sniper rifle.

Aim

Scurrying around on the streets a good thousand meters away from me were a whole flock of police officers and a couple of government agents. The person who I had been payed to kill was already dead, a hole in his forehead, but I figured I had some time to kill. Heh. Unintentional pun, my bad.

Out of all the cops that ran around ducking for cover, I saw one with his pistol raised in a ready stance, trying to look for whoever was shooting them, which was me. My crosshairs were already aimed right onto the poor guy's head and I smirked a bit.

Fire

Through my scope, I could see that the shot pierced right through the cop's head with a bloody spurt before he hit the ground with a thud. I didn't hear the bang of my sniper. In fact, I couldn't hear a thing at all. Instead, all I heard was Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' through the earplugs of my music player. The soothing sound of the piano was all there was to accompany as I continued to kill to its melodious tunes.

The destruction and chaos I wrought with my weapon seemed to pristine as I listened to the music. I could even see time slow down through my scope as the cops called for help, tried to cover up bleeding wounds and duck for cover. They had no idea where I was, which was the joy of it. Silencers can do wonders on a sniper rifle.

Repeat

As the foolish cops continued to flail around madly, my mind went back to the times where I used to be like them. Working with the Chaotix was an honor really. Their detective skills were impeccable and their company was always welcome. Too bad they didn't see the light though. After telling them that being an assassin payed way more than solving crimes, they seemed to shun me. The very thought of me encouraging killing disturbed them.

I don't see why though. Death was part of the natural cycle and I had happily volunteered to speed up the process.

Tired of their arrogance, I just left them to pursue my dream. To be honest though, being an assassin at the time was rough. Sonic the Hedgehog was still in his prime and the rest of the Sonic Heroes were in action as well. I still managed to pull through though and after just a few months, I was making it big. I bought a new house, new car, dated some fine women and made a name for myself. My ex-teammates didn't approve though.

Soon enough, they went after me, trying to stop my rise to power. Fighting off three guys at once was hard, but I had managed to take them down and to make things better, a well placed bullet in the chameleon's skull, definitely stopped any more attempts at bringing me in. Their self-righteousness annoyed me. They said they'd forgive me if I just turned myself in. I didn't want their heroic forgiveness.

So instead, I just spat on it.

After that, things went well. I continued killing and making money, while no one tried to stop me. Sonic the Hedgehog, as much of a hero as he might be, didn't consider me a threat. I don't think that's a bad thing, instead I think it's a good thing. If he doesn't want to take notice of me, then fine.

One of the cop cars exploded, sending out a fiery plume of orange flames and debris. People ran for their lives and some of the local thugs graciously took the time to start looting the place while the cops remained in a disoriented mess.

The destruction, so beautiful.

I just had to take another delicious bite, so I pulled back the bolt again as yet another empty bullet casing flew out. I slammed another bullet into my weapon and wondered who would be next.

Load

Down the road I could see a large black truck barreling towards the slaughter. It was armored with the G.U.N. symbol emblazoned on it. I just chuckle at the sight. The global military was named after weaponry, and yet after all the times I've been tasked with killing one of them it didn't seem like they knew how to use a 'gun.' That was my target now.

Aim

There has got to be at least fifteen guys in that transport. Sadly, they must say goodbye to their lives.

Fire

With the quick squeeze of the trigger, I send a high caliber round right towards the wheel of the transport. On impact, the wheel bursts in a flurry of thick rubber before the transport veers off course and right into another flaming cop car. Before the soldiers could get out, both vehicles exploded and all fifteen of the world's finest died instantly. All of this was so perfect and I loved it. The symphony that played to me while I killed matched the moment perfectly as if it were made to accompany such destruction.

Time to repeat.

Does the fact that I enjoy this job make me crazy? I don't know. But I don't care. It brings me joy and a sense of fulfillment whilst also feeding my thirst for blood. Maybe this is what Team Chaotix feared. The adrenaline rush, the heart racing action and primal urge for the spillage of bodily fluids. Why would they be so afraid of this? To me, this feels so homely. So . . . comforting. I want this feeling to last forever and I know I can make that happen.

My eyes narrow and a smile lights up my face. I know exactly how to fix my problem.

Load, Aim, Fire and Repeat.

* * *

**A short one-shot that I put together for no real reason. Eh, whatever.**

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY SHOOT 'EM UP!**

**Review if you want. **


End file.
